Justice and Vegeance
by RyuuRanger
Summary: Based off an earlier oneshot by VFSNAKE. This is a rewrite. Naruto discovers his heritage and the identity of his parents. The results are not pretty... Rated for violence and language.


I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

A certain blonde, blue-eyed, 16-year-old teenager, going by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, sat inside his old apartment, which was empty at the moment, except for a single chair in the room that he was in; the blonde sat in it, as if it were a throne of a mighty and powerful king, and blood-red chakra from the nine-tails covered his form while the seals concealed within the room prevented it from being detected by the outside.

At the moment, Naruto was infuriated beyond imagination. Because for years, he had wanted to know about his parents, and have some answers to his questions. He often wondered who they were.

Did they truly love him? And why didn't anybody ever tell him about them?

Of course, Naruto had to find out the hard way, much like everything else in life due to the people of this village, and found out through Pein, aka Uzumaki Nagato, that his Father was the Yondaime Hokage himself. Using that piece of information, Naruto then did some snooping around, and ignoring almost everybody around him, save for one.

Hyuuga Hinata, who declared her love to Naruto before collapsing in near death, because of Pein, was recovering in the hospital. So while he visited the Hyuuga girl, Naruto's army of Kage Bunshin raided the office of the Hokage, tearing it apart, and finding what he wanted before quickly putting everything back in place while using the photo taken before the raid.

Finding the documents that proved Naruto was indeed the Yondaime's son, the boy quickly found out who was his mother, and that she too had died on the night of the Kyuubi's attack. Naruto also found his Father's and Mother's scrolls that were their will, which had been clearly read in the past, and had shown that Naruto should have known for _years_ before now.

What pissed off Naruto even more was that his two _Godparents_ were supposed to be assigned to become his guardians to train and protect himself from his enemies.

The names of the so-called Godparents were none other than the legendary Konoha Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya!

That was the **last **straw for Naruto.

Even the Kyuubi itself, in its newly restored seal of a prison, felt somewhat sorry for Naruto, as the boy had been lied to repeatedly, and denied just about everything that was entitled to him. Happiness, a family, and the promotion of Chuunin that Tsunade had practically promised him should he prove himself worthy.

Instead, he received suffering, loneliness, and he had remained a Genin. In a way, the demonic fox felt reminded of itself, as Madara manipulated it to attack Konoha, and force the Senju clan, along with the Uzumaki to take steps to locking the demonic beast away into human hosts.

The first two didn't suffer much, as few knew of their status in being Jinchuriki, and the people who knew had gone to great lengths to keep it that way. Now, however, people knew about Naruto easily, the Sandaime's Law had no longer applied to them, which didn't count for much in the first place since he had died and it was hardly ever enforced in the first place, and what few people didn't know of Naruto's status, now knew without question.

_**"It's just unfair, kit. They lied to you. They kept things hidden from you. They should all suffer for what they have done."**_ Kyuubi spoke to Naruto.

'Not all of them, fox. Hinata-chan knew about you being in me a long time ago, and she still loves me. I can still feel it,' Naruto thought, seeing the fiery crimson eyes looking at him with a softer expression in them.

_**"The one vixen you must never let go. I can help you change her into a half-demon like you will become in the next few days, regardless of this goddamn seal. One day, the two of you will ascend to demon status, and be together for eternity. Do you want that?"**_ Kyuubi said. Naurto raised an eyebrow at the giant fox.

'Why? Why would you even ask me something like that? After all that's happened, this is the last thing I'd even expect from you, and actually _help _me achieve some form of happiness," Naruto looked at Kyuubi, who shrugged while putting its face near the bars of its prison.

_**"Because, kit, I'm sick and tired of the things as they are. It's always the same between us in hating each other, up until this point. I think we're both tired of this silly dance between us. I'm tired," **_Kyuubi sat down and sighed deeply.

'Yeah, I'll talk to Hinata-chan about it before I do anything. After that, I'll tell her everything else, and what I plan to do in dealing with my Godparents,' Naruto thought, as he had assumed Jiraiya had died fighting Pein, but as it turned out, the man had barely escaped with his life, minus the arm of course, and returned a few days after Pein's attack on the Leaf ended.

He had long since avoided the two like the plague, which for Naruto felt was more of a total truth in his mind, then just a figurative meaning, and knew his recent actions in isolating himself from everyone was no doubt raising some eyebrows. Tsunade herself was damn lucky she wasn't in the coma that Shizune claimed that was the most likely outcome for the Fifth Hokage, had Naruto not used a spark of Kyuubi's chakra on that jewel on the woman's forehead before sending it to heal her.

Thus, effectively cutting off the need for the Fire Daimyo to appoint a new, yet temporary one until Tsunade was back on her feet, and unknowingly ruining Danzou's ambitions to take the title of Hokage in her place.

_**"Then tell her. I doubt she will say no. Hinata's only wish is to be with you, kit. It's been a very long time since I've seen true love glitter so purely through another's eyes. She is your other half, kit."**_ Kyuubi simply replied. Naruto nodded before vanishing from sight.

At Konoha Hospital

Hinata was bedridden for several days, despite Pein using the last of his power to revive everyone, and save the Leaf from complete destruction. Everyone was still injured, despite all that, which included the girl herself, and remembered everything that happened that day after giving her life to save Naruto from Pein.

She declared her love for the blonde knucklehead ninja. How he was so speechless because no one had ever loved him and honestly did not know how to react to it. Not that Hinata expected it, as they were in the middle of an attack by the leader of the Akatsuki, and she had nearly died in the process while barely holding on to see Naruto almost unleash all of Kyuubi's _nine tails_ sealed within him to avenge her.

In a way, it was his own declaration that he loved her back, as Naruto _never _went into such a state for anyone else, and had been fully ready to unleash all that power upon Pein to avenge _her_.

Not that pink-haired banshee. Sakura.

Not that blue-eyed slut, Ino.

Not even that whore, Tenten.

_Her_! The shy and timid kunoichi, Hyuuga Hinata, had caused Naruto to unleash a power many would cower in fear of just hearing it fox's name. That was true love in its highest form. It didn't need to be spoken, it was expressed through his actions.

It was the "You hurt the person I love and now I must destroy you with everything in my power!" type of expression that comes along once in a lifetime.

'_Choke on that, Sakura!'_ Hinata thought, jealously.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shouted from the window of the girl's room.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out, as she was happy to see him again, and even more thrilled that she had stopped stuttering.

"How are you doing?" Naruto got off his place on the window and took a seat next to the bed.

"I'm doing very well. I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow," Hinata said, seeing Naruto's blue eyes brighten at the idea.

"That's great! Actually, I have something to tell you, and I want your honest opinion on the idea for the two of us," Naruto said, before he explained everything to Hinata about the Kyuubi telling him about becoming a half-demon in a few days, how he could in turn make Hinata one, and the two would eventually become fox demons that could live their lives, free from the Leaf.

"You'd really want me to be your mate?" Hinata asked, as she knew that was how it worked since she had doing secret research on the subject in the last three years.

"You're the only person to even show me kindness, Hinata. To show me… love. The only one to truly love me for being... well, _me_! You knew what I was and yet, you didn't care. You saw past the veil of hatred and vile lies the adults tried to poison your mind with and saw me as myself. I'd be _honored_ if you would become my mate and spend the rest of your life with me, no matter what," Naruto smiled, seeing Hinata's eyes fill with joyful tears, before she tackled him in a hug.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I will!" Hinata shouted, before kissing him hungrily and Naruto following it up with his own passionate kissing.

"Easy, Hinata. Wait until you get out of the hospital tomorrow, and in a few days after when I become half-demon, I'll have more to tell you about then and after that... we'll mate," Naruto pulled away and jumped out the window.

Hinata squealed in delight and nearly kicked the sheets off her bed, before quickly covered herself up since no one was going to see her body like this, except Naruto. She couldn't wait until they were mated.

Many days later…

Naruto was fortunate that he took Kyuubi's advice in placing a sound barrier to block out his screams of great pain, as the process of becoming a half-demon kicked in, and the physical means of the change were unbearable. Claws, fangs, enhanced eyesight, hearing, and other senses hit him all at once. His clothing was torn up from the increase in muscle mass of his arms, legs, torso, and his height. Nine tails came out at the end. And just when Naruto thought it was over, at the last moment, he let out a feral, loud, demonic roar that pushed the sound barrier to its limit.

Breathing heavily, Naruto realized he was nearly a few fabric strings away from his boxers ripping apart, and being completely nude after the sudden change in body size. Looking at a nearby mirror, Naruto could see his hair had changed from blonde to a deep crimson, and his whisker marks now looked completely real from a distance, not just mere birthmarks that identified him as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

A knock at his door quickly drew his attention to the person behind the door, which his senses told him was the scent of lavender, and immediately knew that it was Hinata. His advanced hearing could tell she had basically ran here, excited, and yet...there was a hint of fear. Not towards him. Hinata never truly feared him or what he would become. Her trust and faith in him had always been absolute and Naruto knew she never would be afraid of him.

So why was she frightened?

Not giving a shit about his state of dress, Naruto opened the door and saw Hinata standing there, happy to see him, and yet the fear in her eyes hidden behind them. She blushed deeply at the sight of him in his lack of clothing, as perverted thoughts nearly overwhelmed her mind, and for a moment, all Hinata could do was to stare upon his hot body.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he pulled her in, and shut the door behind the Hyuuga heiress.

"N-No! I mean, yes. Yes, there is," Hinata saw Naruto frown at her in confusion.

"What's wrong? Tell me. You can trust me, Hinata." Naruto held her close to him and felt the heat from her body rising up from close contact.

"My father and the elders. They believed what I did to save you was an act unbefitting of a future Hyuuga clan head. They intend to mark me with the Cage Bird Seal and then marry me off to a nobleman with close ties to the Fire Daimyo. I told them I only loved you and my Father hit me. He said it didn't matter if I loved you! I was to be used to advance and support the Hyuuga Clan and be used as the tool I was raised into becoming," Hinata then broke down as she sobbed into Naruto's chest, and the makeup used to cover the bruise was now washed off, revealing itself when the half-demon stared at her face.

"Your father hit you?" Naruto ran a gentle clawed hand around the bruise as Hinata nodded. _'That fucking old bastard…'_ He seethed inwardly. _'He and those fools will pay dearly.'_

"He also said that Hanabi would become the true heir, while I was to be nothing more than breeding stock to produce children of noble blood and hopefully give birth to a child that would be put in an arranged marriage with one of the Fire Daimyo's Grandchildren. If such an event happened, it would put the Hyuuga Clan in an uncontested place of power, and only then would I be acknowledged as a competent Hyuuga," Hinata sniffled, while Naruto used his power to heal the bruise on her face.

"That asshole! And what about Neji? What does he think about all of this?" Naruto wondered what her own cousin thought on the matter.

"He said that I was wrong. That fate decreed I would never be with you like I hoped. That fate would forever dominate my life into denying me what I want," Hinata then cried again into Naruto's chest and heard Naruto growling in anger at Neji's words. _'I see beating him back in the Chuunin Exams did nothing to humble him!'_ He thought angrily.

He had warned Neji. He had warned him years ago not to upset Hinata again or there would be hell to pay and that Naruto would be the one to collect on the payment. And Neji was going to owe him greatly!

"Fuck those assholes! FUCK 'EM ALL!" Naruto shouted at last, before looking Hinata right in the eyes and kissed her with an intense passion that made the girl melt like hot butter.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata gasped out, when they finally broke from their kiss.

"Before I take you as my mate Hinata, I have a few more secrets to tell you, and they are even bigger than the Kyuubi," Naruto then told Hinata who his parents were, how Jiraiya, and Tsunade were supposed to watch over him in terms of being his Godparents.

Needless to say, Hinata was _not_ happy.

"No! Why would they even do that to you? Why, Naruto? Why?!" Hinata was shocked and appalled that the woman she once admired was a fraud of a person, like everyone else in the village.

"Because this village only cares about one thing: POWER! Power that they can control, and wield! They all think they can control me and you! That we'll simply bow in submission and do their bidding while inwardly laughing at us for obeying them like good little pets on a leash! Well, no more!" Naruto hissed, holding Hinata tightly to him and his eyes now had crimson light coming out of them.

"What do we do, Naruto?" Hinata said, seeing Naruto space out for a bit, which meant he was speaking to Kyuubi, and then return with a plan in his eyes.

"I have a plan. Correction, _Kyuubi_ has a plan, but I'll tell you about it later, and only _after _we grant your heart's desire," Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and she soon found herself surrendering to his touch.

Naruto then began to remove Hinata's clothes, as she did the same with him, both of them ready to get into the mood. He wasn't a complete pervert, unlike Jiraiya, and was willing to wait for the prize he would soon claim.

Hinata then took the lead and began to pleasure Naruto, making him howl in lust and yearning as he released himself upon his soon-to-be mate. Hinata then fell onto her butt, coughing. She hadn't expected Naruto to be so… vocal. The Jinchuuriki pulled her into an embrace.

They held each other for some time, before Naruto decided to take Hinata right then and there, imprinting her with his manhood. Hinata let out a series of cries and moans.

"Almost there, Naruto! Keep going! DON'T STOP!" Hinata screamed, feeling him obey her command by thrusting faster in her.

"Are you ready to become marked, Hinata? To be my half-demon mate, who will eventually become a full-blooded one?" Naruto asked her, as he was about to get close to his climax, and tried to hold it off for her answer.

"YES! YES! I WILL! MY BODY AND SOUL BELONG TO YOU, NARUTO!" Hinata shrieked, as she felt her climax soon hit, and cried out when Naruto followed with his own before biting her neck with demonic chakra traveling from the teeth to the body he bit.

When that happened, the physical outline of Hyuuga Hinata began to glow, as her physical body began to change, and showed the same physical signs of being a half-demon fox-like Naruto had become.

While in the state of bliss, Hinata clawed at Naruto's back with her fingers having become demonically transformed, and easily drew blood while clinging to him. Even with the pain of her transformation, the pleasure from her orgasm had numbed the feeling of her nine tails sprouting out at the end, and on a semi-involuntarily mental level commanded them to wrap around them like Naruto's tails had done after marking her as his mate.

"We are one, Hinata. We're mates," Naruto said, finding Hinata had become even more beautiful and felt his heart beating so fast, it threatened to explode from his chest.

"I can feel it, Naruto. I can feel it within my very soul," Hinata whispered, as she could hear Naruto's heart accelerating at the mere sight of her, and felt his arousal come back for a third time since they started.

"Up for another round?" Naruto whispered into her ear and loved how she shivered from his hot breath tickling down her neck.

"Definitely!" Hinata nodded, her once shy and timid nature had vanished.

"That's my girl. Let's take _this _to the bedroom," Naruto got off the couch, while keeping Hinata connected and the two lovers began making out before Naruto got halfway to the door of the room.

Several days later…

Naruto awoke to the banging sound on his front door that had nothing to do with him and Hinata going at it like animals. Looking over to his left, Naruto saw Hinata sleeping blissfully from their days of almost nonstop sex, and got to know her body **very** well. Deciding not to wake Hinata from her peaceful slumber, Naruto got out of bed silently, covered himself in an orange robe while concealing his demonic features for when they would be revealed later, and answered the door to see an ANBU looking back at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the ANBU spoke, though it was clear he was forcing the name out of his mouth, while trying not to say "demon", "monster", or "Kyuubi brat" among various other insults that the people pelted him in his youth.

"Do you see anyone else by that name here, dumbass?" Naruto snorted, sensing the ANBU frown and angrily shove a scroll at his chest.

"Watch your mouth, _Genin_! One more remark like that, and I will report to the Hokage, along with the Councils about your blatant disrespect for authority! Know your place!" the monkey-masked ANBU snarled, seeing Naruto just merely raise an eyebrow at him.

"Like you _blatantly_ disrespected the Yondaime Hokage's dying wish?" Naruto said with a smug smirk, now at seeing the ANBU stiffen in anger, before he replied.

"Shut your mouth, you demon bastard! You have no right to even utter his name!" The ANBU then found himself pinned to the wall with Naruto's clawed hand on his mask in a crushing grip.

"Oh, I have every_ fucking _right. More than you, or anyone in this pathetic shit-hole of a ninja village will _ever_ know! Go back to your superiors. Tell them that I've disrespected you and insulted you. Tell them I've assaulted you. I no longer care. I'm done caring about this miserable, bigot-filled, hypocritical, idiotic village. Tell your superiors... this is their _only_ chance to beg… **FOR ****MY** **MERCY**!" Naruto snarled with his now crimson eyes looking straight through the ANBU's mask and knew the man behind it was terrified, up to the point of pissing himself. Which he did.

"Y-You're a monster!" the ANBU cried out, before being thrown to the ground.

"A monster that was made… by the likes of _you_. Now, get the hell out of my apartment building now, before I redecorate it with your fucking guts! GO!" Naruto roared, seeing the man run with a trail of piss, marking the ground.

Not really giving a fuck about cleaning up since he planned to burn the building down anyway, Naruto went to the scroll the ANBU had "given" to him, and read the contents with narrowed eyes.

_Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby ordered to report to the Hokage Tower for a very important meeting with the Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Clan Heads, and Councils for an important mission. Failure to comply will result in your immediate termination as a Shinobi and you will be stripped of your rank and benefits, and be placed under house arrest._

_Signed_

_Senju Tsunade- Godaime Hokage_

Tearing up the message, Naruto growled furiously at reading the name behind the writer of this message, and wanted to break something. However, he would have to show some restraint for now, as Naruto knew it would force his hand too soon, and while the little stunt he just pulled with the ANBU was close to raising a red flag... it definitely played the part of no doubt getting the Leaf's undivided attention. Something he deliberately wanted.

Heading back in to the apartment, Naruto headed straight for the bedroom to see Hinata awaken, her body practically glowing in the radiant sunlight while the woman's long dark hair now had covered parts of her now bigger breasts. She smiled at him seductively and he smiled back the same way in return, knowing that Hinata was his beam of sunshine on even the cloudiest of days.

"I heard everything. My father is starting to suspect something, since I haven't even been home the past couple of days and you have kept out of sight for even longer," Hinata deduced, as she assumed what was in the message he destroyed, and saw Naruto nod, confirming her suspicions.

"Possibly. I've been _conveniently _been summoned for a mission of what seems to be of high priority and totally dangerous. No doubt, they expect me to perish and die in it, like the good little 'pet' they think I've been trained into being." Naruto snorted angrily, before he shed his robes and summoned a large cabinet to pick out his Shinobi attire.

A trick that the fox taught him.

"With you gone, those idiots will bring me to the I&T Dept. for questioning, and then learn of our mating... before they try to reverse it somehow," Hinata said, shivering slightly at the thought of being separated from her love and mate because of these fools and idiots she could no longer tolerate.

"We'll see about that. I've got a plan. Head on over to the Namikaze Estates and wait for my army of Kage Bunshin to raid the place, since my Father's security seals won't let anyone in unless they're of the family bloodline. Once they take everything that isn't nailed down, burn the damn building, and get out of there with the clones to someplace safe while I 'talk' to the bastards in power." Naruto frowned_. 'And I'll deal with the war hawk, while I'm at it. '_ he thought, hoping to put Danzou in his place once and for all.

"Won't the Shinobi of the Leaf hunt you down, when this is over?" Hinata knew that once Naruto drew first blood on Konoha, it would be the Leaf village's turn, and they were more than eager to do it for over a decade of misery and pain.

"Kind of hard to do so, when their governing body is dead and without a leader." Naruto smirked, knowing it would be days, weeks even before the Leaf had some form of center to handle things, and by that time, it would be too late to stop Naruto.

"I'll be waiting for you at the border between Fire and Wave Country," Hinata knew that his mission to that place had made Naruto a hero in the eyes of the country's people.

"It's a date, Hinata-chan," Naruto then kissed her on the lips and headed off to deal with Tsunade and the other bigots of the village.

But, not before he dealt with a certain someone…

Meanwhile, in the HQ of ROOT…

Danzou was in a meeting with Sai and his men. That Kyuubi brat was acting very peculiar lately. He figured that maybe he wasn't the hyperactive brat everyone thought him out to be_. 'The Jinchuuriki is up to something, but what?'_ The war hawk thought. _'I must figure out what he's up to…'_

"Lord Danzou?" A ROOT member entered the room.

"Yes, what is it?" Danzou answered the man.

"There's a message, sir." The ROOT ANBU replied.

"Well, what is it?" The one-eyed manipulator snapped, as Sai looked at the ANBU curiously.

"The message is… DEATH!" The ROOT ANBU threw off his mask, revealing the whiskered face of Naruto, smiling evilly at the shocked war-hawk. "And you're going to die!" He drew out a Muramasa, covered in a blood-red aura.

"Uzumaki… You have made a grave mistake of coming here." Danzou hissed, as the ROOT members flanked their leader. " Since you are too unpredictable and unstable to be controlled, you are to be put to death… immediately."

"Really, Shimura?" Naruto grinned as he began to unsheathe his blade. "I don't think so." The Jinchuuriki swung his blade, releasing a wave of chakra, slicing Sai in half. "Next?"

"GET HIM!"

At Danzou's cry, every ROOT ANBU lunged in for the kill, only to be either, torn apart, sliced in half like Sai, or stabbed repeatedly.

"All too easy." Naruto grinned as he stepped towards Danzou with a grin. "Got any more tricks, Shimura Danzou?" The foxy ninja laughed evilly as the war-hawk unleashed his secret weapon.

"STAND DOWN!" Danzou ripped off his bandages and revealed his mutated arm, full of Sharingan. "I order you to stand down! DO IT!" he glared at Naruto with all his willpower.

Naruto stared at Danzou, as if he were totally insane. Then he laughed loudly at the enraged war-hawk.

"STOP LAUGHING! OBEY ME! I COMMAND YOU!" Danzou roared, trying to influence Naruto into surrendering.

"Shimura, you truly have gone senile if you think those damn things will work on me." Naruto chuckled for a few moments, before smiling evilly. "But now, the fun is _over_."

Danzou went pale. 'Impossible! The Sharingan has the power to influence the mind! And he can resist it?!' The war-hawk staggered backwards as Naruto approached him, sword raised. "NO! STOP!" Danzou screamed futilely.

"Time to die now," Naruto deadpanned, as he moved faster than a blink of an eye and bisected Danzou, his upper half falling to the ground.

'_THIS CANNOT BE!'_ Was Danzou's last thought before he died.

"And now, time to pay the old hag a visit." Naruto grinned.

Hokage Tower, several hours later…

"He is late." Homura snapped, waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"So is Kakashi, yet, you don't make this much goddamn fuss and complain about it." Tsunade shot back, seeing the older man glare at her.

"That's because Kakashi Hatake isn't a Jinchuuriki!" Homura shot back at her, before the door was kicked down and Naruto walked in with his hands in his pockets of his black pants, while his crimson trench coat seemed to move almost in an animated sense when he walked.

"Here I am. As you _requested_, oh great Council members." Naruto said with dripping sarcasm in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the people in the room, and they frowned inwardly at it.

Even Jiraiya.

"Know your place, you lowly _Genin_. Keep disrespecting us like that, and you'll pay for it indefinitely!" Koharu barked, as she sensed something was totally off about boy, and didn't like it at all.

None of them did.

"Excuse me for showing a _little_ disrespect to one of the biggest bigots in this room, who I seem to recall, wanted for me to be executed publicly by having my guts ripped out for all to see." Naruto growled, glaring at the woman, who flinched back at the sudden killer intent that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki let out, and decided to keep her mouth shut... for the moment, anyways.

"That's enough, Naruto." Tsunade stated, as she continued. "A mission came up that requires you to hunt down a rogue Shinobi that's been harassing one of the Fire Daimyo's major farmlands. I need you to find and kill this Shinobi, before bringing his head back to show proof that he's dead," Tsunade then saw Naruto scoff, and it made her, along with Jiraiya, frown.

"You're sending me? A _Genin_-ranked Shinobi? For an A-class _nuke-nin_? My answer is… no." Naruto tossed the file back, much to Tsunade's shock and anger.

"You will do what we command of you! You are in no position to make demands of us!" Homura shouted, seeing the boy glare at him with intense hate, never seen before from Naruto, aimed at him.

"Unless I'm being promoted to _Jounin_, I am _not_ going on this _farce_ you call a mission, and you can find someone else suited for the task," Naruto snapped, seeing the people in the room becoming more infuriated by his declining of the mission.

"Naruto!" Tsunade reprimanded him with a glare, while looking at Jiraiya for a moment, slightly in confusion, with his own matching hers.

"That's out of the question! You are going to stay a _genin_ and deal with it!" Kasumi Haruno, a civilian council member and Sakura's mother, shouted. Naruto turned to her and gave her a murderous glare.

"Why? Everybody else I know has been promoted, and yet _none of them_ defeated one of _the _most powerful Missing Nins within the _fucking_ Elemental Countries! Hell, I should be in the ranks of the Jounin now, but I know for a _fact_ such an idea has been denied by you _bastards_, time and time again, because I'm a Jinchuriki. " Naruto looked at Tsunade. "What's wrong Tsunade? Afraid I will just take off and leave this fucking dump of a village, once my rank is high enough?" Naruto saw Tsunade flinching at his words.

"You don't know anything, you filthy little demon!" Homura yelled, before he felt the suffocating pressure of Naruto's killer intent fill the room as Naruto growled and clenched his fists.

"I know just about enough, you old fucking fart! I know you want me under your thumb by being kept at the lowest Shinobi rank possible, so all your loyal subordinates can order me around on missions as long as they fucking want! I know you like to get your jollies in keeping me a Genin! I know there is a snowball's chance in hell before I'm even promoted to Jounin, let alone a Chuunin!" Naruto roared. He had not forgotten how Homura had convinced the shop owners and food sellers not to sell him anything, save for Teuchi ignoring the order and giving him something to eat.

"Isn't that why that _fucking_ order was signed for me not to take part in any foreign Chuunin Exams outside of the village was made during the three years I wasn't here? Don't be shy, you ancient hag. Speak up on this, since you signed it yourself with the Hokage's Seal as proof!" Naruto slammed the paper down in front of the woman, who looked like she had been caught red-handed cheating in a card game, and had to pay back the casino twice what was owed.

"H-How did you get t-this?" Tsunade gasped, as this was a secret order not meant to be seen by Naruto by all means, and saw the boy give a death glare at her.

"Does it really matter, you _fucking_ old hag? Point is, I found the goddamn thing among a pile of papers containing quite an impressive amount of information referring to myself, and..._my family_!" Naruto practically screamed out, before turning his glare to Jiraiya, making the Sannin flinch.

"Y-Your family?" Hiashi found himself speaking for some reason, which turned the anger behind Naruto's eyes towards him, and the Hyuuga Clan Head had to force himself not to crap his underwear.

"Yes! My family! Something that certain people in this room hid from me when my father's will _clearly_ stated I was to know, when _I_ was younger and I was to be raised by my godparents in the event of his death with such knowledge," Naruto looked at both Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were both sweating heavily.

"Naruto, you have to understand! We only wanted...," Tsunade started, before she was almost thrown out of her chair along with everyone else when Naruto unleashed his massive killer intent around the entire room.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU OLD BITCH! I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH WITH YOUR GODDAMN EXCUSES AND LIES!"** Naruto roared, with the room nearly being torn to shreds from the unleashing of his awesome power. Everyone in the Shinobi Council proceeded to crap their pants, save for Hiashi, and the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio, who were out on a mission.

_'How is this even possible? He shouldn't know anything about his parents. We swore never to tell him, for the sake of the village!'_ Jiraiya thought, as he felt his body wouldn't respond, and cursed himself.

**"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T LEARN THE GODDAMN TRUTH!? THE TRUTH OF MY PARENTS!? YOU FOOLS! My own father, the Yondaime, would be turning over in his grave now, if it wasn't for the simple fact that his soul resides in THE DAMN SHINIGAMI!"** Naruto roared, giving a hint to the people in the room to who was his father was while revealing his features to them, since concealing them was a mere waste at this point.

"W-What did you say?" Koharu asked, as she looked in horror at the sight of Naruto's form, and was now beyond terrified of it. Naruto just glared dead straight at the woman with hatred. She had a hand in his torment in the Leaf, giving orders to the ANBU to make his life a living hell.

**"Do you need even MORE of a clue?! My father was Namikaze Minato. THE YONDAIME HOKAGE! THE YELLOW FUCKING FLASH! My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, The Red-Hot Habanero from WHIRLPOOL! My parents were among the two greatest heroes this village ever had, and look how the Leaf treats their son?! What's even worse is these two retards here were supposed to take care of me as my **_**godparents**_**, but they chose to ignore their duties to me, and further stunt my growth in being a Shinobi by teaching me **_**shit**_**!"** Naruto boomed, before tossing the enormous table, that made up the government body of the Leaf, out the window. The council members, Homura and Koharu included, froze up in shock.

"You're wrong, Naruto! I was-ACK!" Tsunade gasped, as a crimson claw made of chakra grabbed her by the throat, and pulled the woman right out of the chair she was in, before staring directly at the Jinchuuriki's face.

**"WRONG?! How, exactly, am I WRONG!? Did you even know what Jiraiya's training method for me was?! Of course you did, but if you didn't, here was his EXACT words, and I quote: **_**'Here, brat! Read this guide, I'm going to peep on some sexy women at the hot springs, and do research for my next book. Figure it out on your own.'**_** THAT was the extent of his training with me. As for you, the moment I came back to the Leaf, I find out everyone is either a Chuunin, or Jounin, while ****I**** am still a Genin. We both know damn well I should have been a **_**Chuunin**_** after the attempt on Gaara's life, and then later when trying to get Sasuke-teme from Orochimaru when we had a goddamn lead. Did I get promoted!? NO! You had me do degrading D-ranked missions and claiming it was some shit I needed to learn." **Naruto narrowed his demonic eyes.

"**Something we both know was complete and utter **_**BULLSHIT**_**! You know I've been on so many high ranked missions, I could become a fucking Jounin at this point, and you would **_**still **_**deny me the rank, because I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I'M THE JAILER OF THE FUCKING FOX! Care to explain your reason on that!?"** Naruto snarled at the frightened female Hokage in pain, staring back at him. Unfortunately for Tsunade, the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop.

"You were completely hyperactive! Out of control with no restraint whatsoever! We needed to slow you down and make you fo-UGH!" Tsunade was interrupted, as she felt pressure on her throat, and the rising growl in from Naruto's throat only increased her fear.

**"Slow me DOWN!? Out of CONTROL!? MAKE ME FOCUS?! How could I even have an ounce of control if you weren't even around to teach me any? You left the Leaf, knowing I was here, you had **_**responsibilities**_**, and like everything else, you decided to take off running than doing your **_**fucking**_** job! Same to you, you wart-covered asshole!"**Naruto looked at Jiraiya with murder in his eyes, who was trying to move his body through the wave of pressure to reach Tsunade.

"M-My spy network required that I leave the village and I couldn't just watch over you," Jiraiya explained, before another powerful wave of chakra knocked everyone back.

**"You still came back to the Leaf to report to the Sandaime. I checked the logs of your time here and away from the village. The Sandaime made sure of it. You'd arrive in the early morning, report for an hour, eat breakfast, peeping at girls, eat lunch, peeping at girls, eating dinner, peeping at girls, and then report to the Hokage for a few **_**seconds,**_** before heading out. You visited Konoha at **_**least**_** twice a week and **_**five **_**times in a few months, at the most, with the latter only had happened ten times since my birth! When the **_**fuck **_**were you going to visit **_**me**_** in your little time frame, huh?! ANSWER ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHIT-HEADS!**_**" **_ Naruto roared, glaring from Jiraiya, to Tsunade, before glaring back at Jiraiya once more. The two Sannin, deep down, knew that they screwed up and karma was coming back to kick their asses.

"We can't. We just can't. We're truly sorry, Naruto, we really are. We just felt with you, being the Jinchuuriki, it was better for you to not know about your parents," Tsunade sobbed, before Naruto's crimson eyes soon settled on her pleading brown ones.

**"And what of my family estate? Various Jutsu inside the place? My home that should have been **_**mine**_** to live in to begin with!? What was to become of it?"** Naruto hissed, seeing the Hokage looking totally nervous, and so was Jiraiya. They both knew that Naruto was now beyond reasoning with.

"W-We planned to liquidate the Namikaze Estate and divide its value among the other clans before destroying all records of you legally inherited everything. We would have done it sooner, but the Yondaime's Security Seals are… quite formidable, and I have yet to find a way to make counter seals to remove them." Jiraiya said, before the chakra in the room seemed to overflow right out of it and cover the entire tower like a deluge that drowned all within its wake.

**"So I was to be denied everything. Denied what was rightfully **_**MINE**_**! And just for what!? Because you were merely afraid! Afraid that if I learned the truth, you would find yourself in this situation, and I'd go out of your control. Well, news flash, bastards! Your fears came completely true, because you have done exactly what you've always feared that I would do... You brought this upon yourselves and there is absolutely nothing you can do... **_**TO STOP MY WRATH!**_**"** With that, Naruto let out a ferocious roar, before sprouting nine fox tails and turned them into solid chakra before shooting them out at everyone in the room that caused him great pain in his childhood.

No one, not even the civilian council, was spared from Naruto's attack.

When it was over, the room was coated in the blood of all the people in the room, who were responsible for Naruto's suffering and pain in the past, and left only three people left _**barely **_alive.

Hyuuga Hiashi, Senju Tsunade, and Jiraiya of the Sannin had suffered grave wounds, all to a great extent.

Jiraiya had his other arm sliced off at the shoulder, the wound was heated up with fiery chakra to prevent death by blood loss, and the man had gashes all across his tattered body.

Hiashi was blind, his eyes had been ripped out, and crushed into a pulp underneath Naruto's feet, before half his face was slashed off, while missing a leg above the knee with chunks of flesh ripped from the torso.

Tsunade had gotten the worst of it. She was missing an arm, a leg, her once-bountiful and large breasts had been seared right off her body, and a fist-sized hole on where the left side of her gut once was. The jewel on her forehead was torn out with a large chunk of her face off as well damaging her left eye.

"Naruto... Please! Please understand... we only had the best in-ACK!" Tsunade rasped out before being hammered in the stomach and blood burst out from her mouth.

**"I understand. I understand that **_**you**_**, of all people, betrayed my family. Both of you! You betrayed **_**me**_**! You betrayed my very trust! All for your own **_**agendas**_** that was put in motion from the day I was born, and you went along with it, without question or remorse. Only now do you feel some form of guilt, because the person you wronged now holds your very life in his hands. How does it feel? Sucks, doesn't it?! How does it feel to know, your lack of duty you were charged with has come back to bite you all in the ass, and tear up everything you care about in this stinking world **_**to pieces**_**?"** Naruto seethed, seeing Tsunade looking at him with her one good eye in pure fear. Jiraiya finally decided to make his presence known as he turned to Naruto.

"Leave her alone, Naruto. Focus on me. I neglected you the most…" Jiraiya spat out, before he was kicked in the head to break his jaw and lose a few of his teeth.

**"Do us all a goddamn favor, you perverted monster, and SHUT THE FUCK UP! Do you know how much your voice burns my fucking ears? To hear you spew out lie after shitty lie in the hopes that I'll even listen to them! I am tired of being **_**lied**_** to. I am tired of being **_**manipulated**_**. I am FUCKING tired of you weak humans trying to have power beyond comprehension and beyond your pitiful little minds! It is… just… PATHETIC!"** Naruto bellowed, before hurling Tsunade harshly towards the ground, so he could focus on Hiashi, who was backing away in sheer terror.

"Why are you doing this to me?! My daughter loves you, and she-ARGH!" Hiashi screamed in pain, sensing Naruto now standing in front of him, before he was smashed in the face.

**"I'm doing this because your daughter told me everything. How you only saw her as mere BREEDING STOCK to reproduce children for some snooty and fat-assed nobleman, who would then use one of her children to marry off to the Fire Daimyo's same-aged offspring, and have the **_**great **_**and **_**all-powerful **_**Hyuuga clan forge a direct blood relation the Feudal Lord to further your own political power. Did you truly love your wife, Hiashi? Or was she just a mere political pawn to **_**you**_** as well!?" **Naruto glared as he clenched his claw in rage. Hiashi whimpered, feeling his bowels loosen into his underwear.

"**You don't have to answer, since that I'm pretty sure I'm fucking right. Well, I don't see Hinata like you did in terms of being used for the clan before throwing her away like trash! Hinata is my mate, my vixen, my lover, and I'll destroy **_**anyone**_** around me that tries to make her miserable like the horrid people of this accursed village did to **_**me!**_** Just like your nephew will soon learn, when I get through with him!"** Naruto snarled, as he dug his clawed right hand into Hiashi's chest and ripped out his heart. Tsunade widened her eyes in horror as she saw him looking at her next.

"NARUTO, STOP THIS! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" Tsunade screamed, before she was silenced by Naruto's hand gripping her face and squeezed it hard, until the sickening cracking sound of Tsunade's face being crushed by Naruto's hand and threw the dead woman to the ground.

**"I didn't stop when I started mutilating everyone around you, and I see no reason to stop now. This worthless village has seen its last sunrise... AND SO HAVE YOU!"**Naruto roared, before forming a Rasengan and turned to Jiraiya with pure hatred in his crimson eyes.

"Naruto...! There is so much I have to... teach you! You have...enemies outside of... this village…!" Jiraiya gasped out, while trying to speak clearly, despite his broken jaw.

**"If you're referring to the Uchiha and the Akatsuki, I'll deal with them soon enough, and then finish what my dear father started with the Hidden Stone. The fact you didn't train me very much during the three years we were away from the village was your own goddamn fault. **_**PERISH INTO OBLIVION!**_**"** Naruto screamed in a rage, as he shoved the Rasengan into Jiraiya's body, and obliterated the man into dozens of pieces.

In the distance, the Namikaze Estate was burning, and it brought a smile to Naruto's face.

At the border between Fire and Wave…

Hinata waited for Naruto to arrive, as she had a small force of Shadow Clones holding the sealed things within the Namikaze Estate, before it was burned down, and she made it near the border of Fire Country leading into Wave Country. Her nine tails were swaying in every possible direction. It was honestly understandable that she would be anxious, as she wanted to be with Naruto once again, and then have sex later in their grand bedroom.

_'I hope he's okay. What the hell am I thinking? Of course Naruto will be okay! My foxy hot stud is going to fuck them up, then take me to our new home, and then fuck me to the break of dawn! Just thinking about it is making me horny!'_ Hinata thought lustfully, as she was tempted to touch herself down there, had it not been for Naruto's clones, and didn't need any of them vanish with the memory of her masturbation being shown to him.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto grinned, as he appeared behind Hinata in surprise, and began to fondle her big breasts, being hidden only by her shirt.

"Greatly!" Hinata gasped, moaning at his touch, while the Shadow Clones chuckled in a perverted way.

"Good. Let's head over to Wave Country, so we can set up our home there, and begin populating it with little kits of our own." Naruto smirked, smelling his mate's arousal spike.

"Can't we just do it now?" Hinata moaned, feeling the urge to just ravish him and be done with it.

"Patience, my mate. All good things come to those who wait…" Naruto huskily breathed out, before pulling away and making her whine.

"You're so mean!" Hinata pouted and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't be that way, Hinata-chan. I got you a gift! See?" Naruto pulled out the head of Neji Hyuuga without his eyes from his back.

-Flashback-

_Naruto finally confronted the cowardly Hyuuga as Neji's back was to the wall. "I told you, Neji. I told you not to hurt her." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was covered in blood, after slaughtering the entire Hyuuga clan._

"_Shut up, hypocrite. You killed my mother." Neji spat out. "Go to hell."_

"_Your mother was a bitch." Naruto growled._

"_MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" Neji shouted in rage._

"_She was by no means innocent. She had a hand in my suffering as well." Naruto had remembered Kara Hyuuga, Neji's mother, who was the wife of Hizashi Hyuuga and a Jounin. She was also known for sleeping with many men in Konoha, even after her husband's death. Kara had made attempts to kill Naruto, just because he saw her get fucked in an alleyway by one of her male friends. But now, Naruto had his vengeance as he returned the pain she had inflicted upon him in tenfold, by ripping her apart with his chakra claws, after she was stupid enough to try to stab him with senbon needles._

_And Neji was pissed. So pissed enough that he launched himself towards Naruto, hoping to end his life with the Jyuuken. _

_Too bad that Naruto decided otherwise._

_The Kyuubi boy pulled out his Muramasa and swung it in a circular arc, before swing his blade, sending a powerful chakra wave which sent Neji flying back into a wall and splitting him gruesomely in half, blood and gore staining the floor. Naruto then sliced off Neji's head and ripped out his eyes and crushed them. "I win, Hyuuga. Your so-called fate can suck it."_

-End Flashback-

"It's wonderful!" Hinata squealed happily at seeing Naruto live up to his word in avenging her.

"As of now, you are the last known Hyuuga in existence, and no doubt, the sexiest of them all," Naruto saw Hinata blush at that, and then kiss him with an intense passion.

"I want you," Hinata said in a husky tone.

"Me too, which is why we're heading to Wave, finding a house, and then breaking in our new bed!" Naruto yelled, before he and Hinata ran off to Wave Country at full speed.

-Epilogue-

As expected from Naruto's planning, the Leaf had been crippled beyond belief. Its governing officials were killed, the entire Hyuuga Clan wiped from existence, with the exception of Hyuuga Hinata, and the source of it all obviously being Naruto. It wasn't hard to link it to him, as the demonic chakra from Kyuubi was sensed in the gory scene of the meeting room in the Hokage Tower, and a flag on the smoking remains of the Namikaze Estate with the words "Naruto was here!" written on it.

Many of the Leaf's brave Shinobi tried to hunt Naruto down to avenge the losses Konoha now suffered, but those that did were soon obliterated, and only their headbands stained in their blood were returned.

-Flashback-

"_AAAAAGGGH!" Tenten screamed, as her arms were neatly sliced off by Naruto's sword, who proceeded to behead her.  
_

"_Pathetic." Naruto huffed as he sensed Shino's bugs crawling towards him. "KATON: DAI KARIN NO JUTSU!" The bugs and Shino were wiped from the world by the hot flames._

"_YOU UNYOUTHFUL MONSTER!" Lee and Gai descended from the sky and were ready to take Naruto's head off with their kicks. Naruto simply responded with slicing them into a pile of meat._

"_BASTARD!" Kiba rushed at him, attempting to tear his head off with a Gatsuga. Naruto rolled his eyes and responded with a jutsu of his own. "FUUTON: SHOUTEN BAKUHA!" The powerful wind blast sent Kiba flying high-speed into a tree, shattering his skull into pieces, making him brain-dead. _

_Akamaru whimpered in terror as Naruto picked up the poor pup and sent him back to Konoha by kicking him into LEO._

_Asuma yelled as he released the Flying Swallow upon Naruto, but he blocked it with his Muramasa and sliced the Sarutobi up in bite sized chunks. Then he turned his attention on Yamanaka Ino and used the Zantetsuken on her, slicing her into three pieces._

_Shikamaru was hiding in the shadows, hoping to catch Naruto with his Kage Mane. Chouji and Chouza rolled towards Naruto as he was finished beating Inochi to death. "FOOLS! ARE YOU WILLING TO DIE FOR THAT SHITTY VILLAGE CALLED KONOHA?!" _

"_Yes, we are." Shikaku stepped out and flung a kunai at Naruto, who deflected it at one of Shikaku's eyes, blinding the man. _

"_DAD!" Shikamaru shouted, giving himself away. Naruto just smiled as he dealt with Chouji and his father with crushing them with giant chakra claws. "Found you, Nara."_

_Shikamaru cursed as Shikaku screamed in agony, Naruto breaking every bone in the man's body. "You should've stayed at home, Nara. Watching those damn clouds you like so much." The Kyuubi boy mused while breaking Shikaku's arm, making the poor man scream more in pain._

"_Stop it!" Shikamaru could take no more and lunged at Naruto. "SHIKAMARU, NO!" Shikaku yelled uselessly, but he knew it was too late for him as Naruto turned to the younger Nara and slammed a Rasengan into his face, ripping it apart._

"_YOU MONSTER! HE WAS MY SON!" Shikaku screamed at Naruto in fear and anger._

"_So what? He had a cozy life, and all I got was nothing but pain and suffering. He deserved to die." Naruto coldly stated as he finally put an end to Shikaku's life via Odama Rasengan._

-End Flashback-

Among them were Shizune's, Kurenai's, Anko's, and Hana's, even though those four were slain by Hinata.

-Flashback-

_Kurenai had found her former student, who was in a clearing, drinking some water. "Hinata…" She whispered softly, not wanting to strike down the girl._

_Unfortunately, fate had other plans._

_Hinata stood up and looked dead at Kurenai. "Hello, Sensei." She smiled evilly._

"_H-Hinata…" Kurenai stammered as her former student walked towards her. _

"_Going somewhere, Kurenai?" the demonic Hyuuga giggled as she saw her former sensei back away from her. _

"_Hinata, please! You're not well! Look at what the demon did to you! He's turned you into a monster!" Kurenai yelled, not knowing that Hinata's killing intent began to rise as she continued to insult her beloved. _

"_ENOUGH! I will not stand for you insulting my beloved. If you say one more word, I will fucking kill you!" Hinata's serene smile had changed into a bloodthirsty glare. Kurenai gasped and sank to her knees in horror at what her student had become._

"_D-Demon…" Kurenai whispered out._

_Hinata rushed forward and used her Jyuuken attacks on Kurenai's chest, stopping her heart and killing her._

"_Bitch." Hinata spat on her corpse and turned to walk away._

"_YOU FUCKING LITTLE DEMON SLUT!" Anko leapt out of the bushes, hell-bent on avenging her best friend. "DIE!" She launched out her sleeve snakes at Hinata, hoping to choke her to death._

_The Last Hyuuga rolled her eyes and used a super-powered Kaiten, knocking Anko backwards and breaking her neck against a tree._

_Shizune rushed forwards, knowing that the retrieval of Hinata Hyuuga was a bust and tried to salvage it by killing Hinata. Naruto had killed the only figure in her life that she had considered a mother to her. It was only fair that he would suffer the same loss she did. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't going to happen._

_Hinata smiled evilly as she pulled out her kukri knives and slashed Shizune in the throat, leaving the woman to die choking her own blood._

_Hana was the last member of the four woman team. Her mother was killed at the hands of the demon boy. And she was willing to make him pay by killing Hinata, sharing the same mindset of Shizune. Like Shizune, however, she was going to go down as well._

_Hinata let out a war cry as she performed the Sixty-Four Palms upon Hana, delivering a brutal beating as the Inuzuka woman fell to the ground in pain. Then Hinata leapt upon her and clawed her apart like a rabid fox, mauling the screaming woman to death._

-End Flashback-

Kakashi had been appointed Hokage by the Fire Daimyo, but the Jounin soon proved to be incompetent in his work at filling such large shoes of his predecessors, and made the position of Hokage look like an absolute mockery of what it was supposed to be.

As for its problems outside of the village, Uchiha Sasuke being one of them, was returned with what was left of his body consisting of his head, torso, an arm of a stump before the elbow, and one leg stump before the kneecap. He had no ears. No eyes. No tongue. No nose. And no balls. Yep! Sasuke had zero chance of _ever _rebuilding the Uchiha Clan at finally, with the help from his mate, Hinata, had tracked down Uchiha Sasuke, crushed his pitiful squad shortly after they just joined the Akatsuki organization, and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki held nothing back from the fool, unlike last time.

-Flashback-

_Suigetsu and Juugo were nothing more than piles of flesh behind Naruto, who was staring down Sasuke in the face._

"_Well, well… If isn't the dobe. I'm surprised you even found me. What took you so long? If you think I'm going back to Konoha, you've got another thing coming." Sasuke snorted. Naruto roared in laughter. "What's so funny, Dobe?"  
_

"_Oh, no, Sasuke. You're mistaken. I want nothing to do with that fucking village anymore. I'm just here to give you the savage beating you deserve." Naruto grinned before he struck with brutal precision. With his chakra claws, he began carving up Sasuke like a Christmas goose, slicing off his ears and one of his arms. Then he lopped off one of his legs and proceeded to rip off his testicles, causing him to scream bloody murder. Annoyed, Naruto ripped out his tongue and his nose for good measure. _

"_There. Done." Naruto grinned as he looked over the mangled body of his dying friend and pulled out a note and wrote something on it. "And now, a present for Sakura…"_

-End Flashback-

Hinata got a new sex slave out of the deal in the form of a female redhead named Karin, who quickly learned her place in being the Hyuuga girl's servant, and submissive toy for her to "play with" while Naruto was out.

Haruno Sakura had committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill, after hearing about her mother's and Yamanaka Ino's death and seeing Sasuke's brutally mangled corpse with the note, "I kept my promise." placed on his forehead by Naruto. Even if she didn't, the pink haired girl wouldn't have stayed sane in the time to come, when the chaos came ravaging upon the Elemental Countries, and how much suffering it caused. Not those certain places didn't deserve to be hit by chaos, of course.

Iwa had planned to hunt down Naruto, simply because he was the son of the Yondaime, which the boy didn't really care about, but knew if the village wasn't dealt with soon, they would most likely target his mate, and Naruto wasn't about to let _that_ happen.

So entering under the pretense of being a local trader of various garbage and junk, which Naruto pretended was really great stuff, the demonic Uzumaki soon struck most of Iwa's forces with vicious and ruthless power, that turned Iwa into a lava filled crater. It soon became a prison for the surviving Iwa shinobi which was appropriately called, "Hell on Earth" with the picture of the nine tailed fox carved into the wall of the crater above the lava.

The bandits that resided in Earth Country soon became the jailers and the leader of the bandits was now the warden. They spent their time torturing the Iwa survivors in horrendous fashion, as payback for them killing off most of their families. The warden had made Kurotsuchi, the Sandaime Tsuchikage's granddaughter, his personal bitch, pumping and dosing her full of drugs that made her lose memories of being a ninja, her village, and her family. She then became nothing more than a ditzy fuck toy. The warden occasionally let his men have their way with her. If she got pregnant by any chance, the bandits then gave away the child for adoption and resumed fucking her senseless.

Suna had no problems with Naruto, as Gaara respected the former blonde too much to oppose the Kyuubi Jinchuriki knowing it was foolish, and after meeting his friend had formed a nonaggression pact. One that would remain in place on the grounds that Naruto wasn't provoked by any Suna Shinobi, as that would be his only reason for attacking the village, and Gaara assured Naruto that no Shinobi of Suna would attack him so long as he was Kazekage.

Kumo had to be sent a message, which was delivered to the Raikage, as an absolute one-time warning to the village in ceasing any, and all attempts at capturing his mate for their means. The form of the message was putting the heads of every Kumo ANBU Captain in the village on the Raikage's desk on a bright, sunny, Saturday morning.

Needless to say, the Raikage got the message, and decided to not push his luck, despite having Killer Bee as backup.

Yugito Nii then decided to retire from being a shinobi and headed to Spring Country to star in Koyuki Kazahana's new movie. Needless to say, Yugito became a very popular actress, even more so than Koyuki, who had decided to retire from the movie life.

Kiri had changed with the female Mizukage, who knew better then to oppose Naruto, and his mate since the village would _never _be at the height of its power like it was in the past. Even if it did rise to that level, Kiri would _never_ have the power to stop one nine tailed demon, much less two, and Terumi Mei wasn't about to risk the village over them. So a nonaggression pact was made, and Mei promised to leave Naruto and his mate alone as long as they didn't harm any Kiri shinobi.

As for the rest of Akatsuki, What was left of it anyway, Madara had fled to Rice Country to find Kabuto, and form an alliance with him. Sadly, for Kabuto anyway, Naruto had decided to arrive uninvited, and killed the student of the now-deceased Orochimaru, before the meeting with Madara.

But not before getting information from Kabuto about his meeting with Madara and planned a brutal ambush for the last Uchiha in existence. When Uchiha Madara arrived at their meeting place, the seal arrays instantly lit up, and Naruto soon joined him in the containment field.

-Flashback-

"_You fool. You have signed your own death warrant if you think you can defeat me." Madara chuckled._

"_Are all Uchihas complete dumbasses?" Naruto mocked before continuing. "I put up this field to nullify your stupid Sharingan. Your power is totally useless now. And now… You're going to die, Madara." He drew out a black kunai and gestured Madara to come at him.  
_

_"Damn you... DAMN YOU!" Madara roared as he ran at Naruto, hoping to kill him with a kunai._

_Naruto stood there, smiling before a crimson flash flickered, blinding Madara. As the flash faded, Naruto was behind Madara, his arm extended outwards as a red ball of chakra was depleted. Madara then let out a blood-curdling scream as he exploded into a bloody mist._

"_I win." Naruto smiled as he dropped his pants and pissed on Madara's remains._

-End Flashback-

Naruto smiled at the fact his mission had been completed, as peace would at last return to the Elemental Countries for a long time, and of course, his mate was finally pregnant. They had decided living in the human realm was too troublesome for them, as they knew greedy humans would try to tame them by using the other, or their kits to their own ends.

So they had moved into Makai, which wasn't really all that bad a place from what Naruto had seen of it, but then again, he was a demon now, and demons loved Makai for its... free and easy-going lifestyle.

Of course, Naruto had become its King to make sure the greatest place of protective power, which ironically enough drew a lot of demons to fight him for the right to rule over the realm, and each contender was painfully and cruelly destroyed. Now, Naruto sat on the throne beside his beloved and pregnant wife, while their human slave of a servant kneeled between them to await her orders. The red-haired girl had seals on her to prevent aging and wore little in terms of clothing should either Naruto or Hinata wish to have "extra fun" while in bed.

"How are those people doing in the human realm, Naruto?" Hinata curiously asked, wanting to know what her former species had been up to and saw Naruto summon the orb he had pilfered from Konoha with a few alterations to it, so he could see everything that was going on.

What he saw was, Suna had become the strongest of the Shinobi villages, tied with Taki, of course on account of their Jinchuuriki, and Mist was progressing nicely. Konoha had now become a very minor Shinobi village. Not surprising after losing so much influence after a certain Jinchuuriki took certain records from the vault and made them public to every important figure in the Elemental Countries.

"Same old shit. Let's check back in a couple hundred years, when something really matters," Naruto replied as he saw Hinata smile at him in agreement.

"Okay." Hinata nodded, knowing that Naruto would rather focus his time on her and their soon-to-be born children.

Life was, in a word, good.

The end.


End file.
